1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to electrical storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs can contain various electrically related components that require electrical separation from one another by using electrical insulation in order to avoid malfunctions and electrical hazards such as caused by unwanted short circuits. Unfortunately, conventional electrical insulation materials used for this electrical separation, such as kapton, nomex, or fishpaper insulators, can be damaged relatively easily through normal use in contacting these components. The components can contain various surfaces, some of which can have relatively sharp areas that may puncture, cut or otherwise breach or penetrate the electrical insulating materials to void the desired electrical separation required of the electrical insulating materials. As a consequence, hazardous conditions can result.